The Spider and the Wolverine
by luver4men009
Summary: Still reeling after the events of Astonishing Spider-Man & Wolverine, Peter Parker's heart remains broken. Sara Bailey, the woman he loved, no longer remembers him. She knows Spider-Man, but not Peter Parker. He goes to a bar where Wolverine is at. After fighting with the bartender, Logan tries to comfort our poor broken hearted web swinger, and does more than he thought of doing..


''Wolverine/Spider-Man''

Claws of the Spider

Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own Spider-Man and Wolverine, they both belong to Marvel comics. Jeff the bartender is mine.

**Author's Note: This story takes place after Astonishing Spider-Man and Wolverine. This is my first fanfic, so don't judge too harshly. Also I am pairing Spider-Man and Wolverine. Rated M+ for language, alcohol use, and a bit of gay action. Enjoy**

Underneath his mask, Peter was trying his hardest to hold back his tears. He just spent what seemed like an eternity of hopping through reality and time with

Wolverine, of all people, and fell in love with a beautiful woman. Her name was Sara Bailey, and she was his whole world. Up until a few minutes ago, she was going to

become Mrs. Peter Parker, but after reality shifted back, she forgot about him, leaving him hopelessly alone. He swung through New York, trying to forget her. Her face,

her hair, her smell, the warmth of her skin, but the heartache kept growing worse and worse with every breath. He swung to a bar, for he desperately needed a drink,

and there he was, almost without a doubt he would be there, was Logan. The men whispered and gossiped about him as he walked in, but he didn't care, all the

pumpkin bombs, metal tentacles, and symbiotic tendrils couldn't hurt this love sick soul now. "Could I have a glass of milk please?" Spider-Man asked. "Sorry, no freaks

allowed." Said the bartender. "I said may I have a glass of milk?" He asked again "And I said get the hell out of my bar!" The bartender shouted. "It's okay Jeff, he's

with me." Said Logan. "THEN THE BOTH OF YOU GET OUT OF MY BAR BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE!" Jeff screamed. Wolverine escorted Spider-Man out of the bar. "Don't

worry Parker, Jeff's a douche anyway". Spider-Man just looked at Wolverine and swung away. Spider-Man was high above the city thinking "Why did Wolverine do that,

I could have handled that myself." He kept swinging until he reached the Brooklyn Bridge, where Gwen Stacy died. He swung to the top and tore off his mask. He

stared at the water, his mind completely black. His mind went to Betty Brant, and then Gwen, then Mary Jane, and to Sara Bailey, his most recent break. Each one

of those woman he loved, and lost by his life as Spider-Man. "I can't keep anyone around me for two minutes without having her die, break up with me, or forget about

me." He thought "I could end all of this; I should jump off this bridge and kill myself, pay for Gwen's death and end my suffering." "Don't do it Parker" Said a gruff voice.

He turned and there was Wolverine with a twelve pack of beer in his left hand. "Leave me alone Logan." Spider-Man said "It's not worth it, all the hate and loss; I just

can't bear it anymore, you don't know a damn thing about the pain and sadness I have gone through." Wolverine grabbed him and threw him to the ground. "You think

you're the only one who has gone through pain and loss, bub? I had a son who was a ruthless bastard who killed, seduced men and women, and stole to get what he

wanted. I killed him with my bare hands. I was with Mystique once, and she betrayed me and left me for dead. I was married twice, and my wives were both murdered

by some ass trying to even the score with me. I only just started remembering and I feel like I'm meeting these people for the first time, but it still hurts like a bitch."

Peter was speechless. This rough and tough man was like him, exempt smaller, hairier, and smellier. "I never knew Logan, I'm so sorry." Wolverine smiled. "Thanks

Web-Head, now sit down and have a beer or two." "I don't drink." Said Spider-Man. Wolverine popped a claw and removed the lid off the beer and handed it to Spider-

Man. "You do now." He said as he started chugging his beer. Peter smiled and took a gulp. Soon the both of them were on the ground, drunk and laughing like best

friends. "Remember when you sliced that big guy with the bat's hand off?" Peter said in a slurred voice. "Yeah, bub that was hilarious." Wolverine said. "Remember

when you tried to fight me, and chickened out?" "I didn't chicken out, we both went back in time and I met your brother." Spider-Man said "I saw you fight in the ring

with some chump, you kicked his butt all over the did a good job on him for a little guy." Wolverine said. "Oh, this from the one hundred year old man?"

Spider-Man asked. "Shut up." Wolverine said "You first."Spider-Man barked "No you!" Wolverine shouted "Why don't you make me?" Goaded Spider-Man. "You asked

for this bub." Wolverine jumped at him and they fell offthe bridge. Spider-Man shot a web line and caught Wolverine in his arm. He swung forward towards shore and

they landed on the sandy area nearby, right on top of each other. Blushing Peter tried to get off him. "Don't, I'm too comfortable." Said Logan. Peter happily obliged

and laid his head down on Logan's chest. "It's so cold out here Logan, maybe we should go inside." Spider-Man said "No, it's so beautiful out here." Wolverine said

"But it's freezing out here." "So let's heat it up a little." Said Wolverine, as he planted a kiss on Peter's lips. Peter kissed him back, and soon they were all over each

other. Logan rubbed Peter's nipples as he let out a groan of desire. Logan laughed at how cute his actions were every time he touched him. Peter kissed Logan again

and made his way from his mouth, to his neck, and down to his chest. Logan nearly purred with desire as he grabbed Peter's ass. The constant touching and kissing

went on until morning, by then their costumes were torn to shreds, and they were sleeping naked one next to the other, each holding the other's hand. Peter slowly

opened his eyes and smiled at the sight of the man he awoke next to. His heart was filled with love and relief. He finally had someone who could take care of

themselves when he was Spider-Man, and come home to as Peter Parker. Logan slowly opened his eyes to Peter smiling at him. "Morning." Said Peter. "Hey." Logan

answered. "Last night was.." "Fantastic." Peter answered. "I think I'm in love again." He said. "Oh really?" Logan asked "Yeah, and I think I might be a little gay."

"What makes you say that?" "Well, there is this guy who always kind of creeps me out, but he turned out to be an okay guy, plus I had sex with him." Peter said.

"What does he look like, bub?" Logan asked. "Just like you, only hotter." Logan chuckled as he planted a kiss on Peter's lips. "So, what now?" Peter asked "That

depends on how long we can keep this up darlin'." Logan answered "If I say I love you, could we keep this up forever?" Peter asked "Sure." Logan said "I love you

Logan." "Love you too, Parker."


End file.
